


Очередной вторник

by KisVani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Space!AU. Постканон. Во вторник открылся портал и пришлось выдергивать Майка, Одиннадцать и Уилла из их отпуска.





	

Во вторник в северо-восточной колонии Марса случается очередной прорыв, и Лукас вполголоса матерится.  
Его можно понять: только-только наладили купол и перенастроили его на большее число колонистов, как случилось это.  
— Только не говори, что мы справимся своими силами, — замечает Дастин.  
Ему хочется ткнуть в чавкающий и пульсирующий портал каким-нибудь штырем, но пользы от этого не будет. Внешне он похож на мерзкого вида огромную опухоль. В общем-то, он ею и является. Опухолью на теле Вселенной. А за ней находится то, на что смотреть не хочется, как и на любые внутренности.  
— Я не буду этого говорить, — Лукас стоит рядом с ним и качает головой, — хотя и выдергивать ребят из отпуска тоже не хочу.  
Дастин пожимает плечами. С их работой отпуск — непозволительная роскошь. Даже если это медовый месяц.  
Порталы начали открываться, когда они все еще были детьми. Он, Лукас, Майк, Уилл и, конечно, Дина.   
Последняя винит себя в том, что по незнанию прорвала реальность, но у нее есть несколько оправданий: первое, ее заставляли взрослые, второе, ткань реальности начала бы прорываться сама по себе, просто чуть позже. Ее расшатывали задолго до экспериментов, в которых участвовала Дина. Ученые пытались побыстрее и полегче выбраться за пределы солнечной системы, но выбрались за пределы реальности. Тоже достижение… вот только по ту сторону оказалось многовато монстров, которые не прочь поесть человечины.  
Портал на стене внизу вспухает и, быстрее чем Дастин успевает нажать кнопку тревоги, из него выбирается существо. Раза в два крупнее человека, мощное, без шерсти, но с морщинистой кожей, черно-бурое, как будто собранное из нескольких разных тел, с огромной башкой и клыками, которые не помещаются в пасти. Один из техников оказывается слишком близко, и оно разрывает его. Ошметки плоти летят во все стороны, тело оседает на пол, лишенное половины туловища, а монстр передним лапами отрывает ногу и вместе с ней прыгает назад в портал.  
— Я свяжусь с ребятами, — говорит Лукас мрачно.  
Его лицо посерело: несмотря на большой опыт работы, он все равно не переносит вида крови.

***

Дина открыла первый портал, а Уилл первым попал на ту сторону. Что до Майка, то он просто связывал между собой их и Лукаса с Дастином. Он всегда умел заставить разных людей работать вместе ради общей цели.  
— Привет Джейн, Уилл, Майк! — говорит Лукас, когда все трое спускаются по трапу.  
— Не называй меня так, — просит Дина.  
— Но это твое имя. Джейн.  
Она медленно качает головой. Пусть внешне она не похожа на ту странную, коротко стриженую девочку в больничной рубашке, которая появилась из ниоткуда в захолустном городке на старушке-Земле много лет назад, но многое осталось. И в первую очередь, внутренний слом, который видно в ее глазах и который не вылечило ни время, ни смерть всех, кто причинял ей боль.  
Лукас постоянно пытался добиться от нее обычных реакций, пытался подтолкнуть ее к родной матери, но она предпочитала свое «лабораторное» имя Одиннадцать и сокращенную его версию имени данному при рождении.  
Дастин считал, что ее надо оставить в покое, а Уилл и Майк принимали все как есть.  
— У нас портал девятого типа, — говорит Дастин, когда все собираются внизу. — Не хотелось вас дергать, но…  
— Вы не справляетесь, да? — перебивает его Уилл.  
— Только не гордись слишком сильно, — отвечает Лукас.  
Майк обнимает за талию и его, и Дину.  
— Мы всегда готовы прилететь хоть с другого конца галактики, — говорит он.  
Дина улыбается.

***

Монстры не любят, когда кто-то пытается закрыть портал. Их можно понять: кому же понравится, что ход в кормушку закрывают?  
Их сразу трое, как будто они посчитали, против скольких человек им надо драться. Только не рассчитали другого: Дина может им противостоять на равных.  
Однажды Дастин видел, как она уложила целый взвод солдат. Из их глаз и ртов потекла кровь, и они попадали. В другой раз она расплавила и взорвала мозг нападавшего. Буквально. Под давлением черепная коробка лопнула, и он вязкой жижей брызнул на стену и на оказавшихся поблизости людей.  
Против монстров из другой реальности ее силы не так эффективны, но тоже подходят. Пока Уилл стоит у портала, сосредоточенно водя по нему руками, а Майк отвлекает морщинистых чудищ на себя, Дина «бьет» по ним. Это похоже на сцену из комиксов. У нее в руках нет ничего, но выглядит так, будто их колотят огромной дубиной. Спины и лапы прогибаются и ломаются, из-под кожи брызгает зелено-синяя кровь, но они продолжают нападать даже тогда, когда Дина разрывает своими силами живот одному из них, и кишки выпадают на пол. Они волочатся следом за ковыляющим на нее монстром.  
А потом, с хлопком, портал исчезает, как будто всасывается в стену, и Дина, замерев на месте, разводит руки в стороны. Монстры растворяются, разлетаются черной сажей, а она начинает медленно оседать и… мерцать, как помехи на неисправном экране. Ее подхватывает Майк, а потом и Уилл.  
Дастин, даже не слыша о чем они говорят, знает — они просят ее остаться с ними, не уходить в другую реальность, потому что она им дорога. Дина перестает мерцать и целует сначала одного, потом — другого.  
— Мы справились, — произносит Лукас и поправляет себя под взглядом Дастина: — То есть, они справились.

***

— Ваша колония может спать спокойно, — говорит Майк.  
— Останьтесь на пару дней, — предлагает Лукас, — а то весь отпуск на перелеты потратите.  
— Это такой способ заманить нас на игру? — интересуется Уилл.   
Дастин ухмыляется.  
— Верно мыслишь, — отвечает он, — у нас тут открылась пиццерия, так что можно устроить кампанию часов на десять. Ностальгия, сами понимаете.  
Уилл отвечает:  
— Что же… давненько я не брал в руки дайсы.  
— Я буду эльфийской волшебницей, — заявляет Дина, — только из лунных на этот раз.  
— А по мне — ты скорее дракониха, — тянет Майк, и Уилл толкает его в плечо.


End file.
